Perhaps
by Silly Woodpecker
Summary: Artemis Fowl is wrapped up in planning an assassination of one of his father's former business partners, but he just won't stop thinking about Juliet. Will he ever tell Juliet how he really feels?


**Disclaimer - I do not own Artemis Fowl, Butler or Juliet**

**Perhaps

* * *

**

Perhaps he'll kill him one day.

Perhaps.

* * *

Artemis Fowl settled in his black leather armchair. Deep in thought. His hands placed parallel, his fingers forming an archway. His dark brows furrowed together as he conspired inside his cranium. Suddenly his eyelids opened and his navy blue eyes were visible again. They had a certain shine in them which appeared when Artemis was fairly pleased. Obviously he had thought of an appropriate plan.

"A plan, Artemis?" Butler asked from his seat on the other side of the room.

"A plan indeed." Artemis replied, he arose from his chair and walked across to his computer. He typed in it energetically, when he had finished, he gestured to Butler to approach. When he did he showed him a profile on the screen.

"Richard Lennon Redford." Butler read off the screen, "I've heard of him."

"Of course you have," Artemis said, "He was former business associate of my father."

"Ah, yes." Butler nodded, remembering him. His mind set turned dark.

"The man who deceived my father with that business deal in Amsterdam." Artemis said.

Butler nodded, if it hadn't been for Butler's uncle, Artemis Senior would have been killed.

"What about him?" Butler asked.

"I just found out this morning that he is currently in Dublin, another business deal." Artemis informed his bodyguard.

"So what do you propose?" Butler inquired.

"We get revenge." Artemis smiled.

* * *

"Artemis," Juliet barged into the Fowl heir's room rudely, "My brother's getting out his guns!"

"I'm aware of that, Juliet." Artemis said irritably, "Now please, withdraw from my room so I can finish changing." Artemis was rather red faced. How could he have forgotten to lock the door to his room while he was changing? Or at least, changed in his walk in closet? It wasn't as if he was naked, but his skinny, gaunt chest was exposed to Juliet.

"Puh-leeze. It's not like it's anything I've never seen anyway." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and stormed out of his room. A minute later she burst in again.

"I forgot to ask you." She panted, "Exactly _why_ is my brother taking out his guns?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Juliet. Now _leave_!" Artemis demanded exasperatedly.

"Artemis," She whined, "He's my brother, I deserve to know!"

"We plan on assassinating someone." Artemis said, secretly pleased to see the shocked look on Juliet's face, "There. Happy?"

"Who?" Juliet asked, "Who do you hope to assassinate?"

"Richard Lennon Redford." Artemis said, buttoning up his crisp white shirt. "A man who conspired to kill my father. He's in Dublin; I'm planning to get my revenge."

"That was years ago." Juliet said, a polished nail tapping her chin, "It's not like he's back here to kill _you_ anyways."

"Drop the subject, Juliet." Artemis demanded, "It does not involve you. It is_ my_ business, _my_ father and _my_ choice to have him killed. Now GO!"

Artemis felt a little regretful for being so harsh. He saw the look of hurt on Juliet's face. He was quite fond of her. 'Quite' being quite an understatement. Artemis knotted his tie; he would not apologize. He had things to do, places to go, people to kill.

* * *

"Mr. Daniel and Gavin Listerdale?" The gangly receptionist at a motel said.

"Yes." Butler answered.

The receptionist handed him a key, "Your room is on the 9th floor. Just like you asked for."

Butler nodded. He took the key and headed for the elevator. Artemis followed him. Artemis had done some research. He had found out that Richard Lennon Redford was at present in his 9th floor hotel room in the hotel opposite to the motel. He had requested a room facing the very room that the Senior Fowl's business associate was staying at.

The room was dirty to say the least, if Artemis could have said more it would have included the words shabby, disgusting, filthy, sickening, nauseating, uncomfortable, revolting and small.

He stepped carefully on the stained carpet over to the window, the most important part of the room. The glass was grimy, but it faced the right direction and the right angle. It was also the perfect height.

"Okay, Butler. Everything seems fine. Now all we have to do is wait." Artemis said, "I hope you brought some caviar…"

Artemis sat rather awkwardly on the polythene covered couch. The polythene had been spread out on the chair due to Artemis' wishes. A sofa in a motel as seedy as this could hardly be considered sterile.

"The target has entered the building." Butler said from his position at the window. Artemis rose from his seat, the polythene crackled as the youth moved.

Artemis gazed with a clenched jaw at the man below. He was getting out of a shiny sports car. He had a slinky blonde woman hanging off his arm as he led her into the extravagant hotel.

The pair in the opposite motel waited patiently for him to enter the room. They did so in a few minutes, they were embracing each other and engaged in an action Artemis had no experience of.

"Don't shoot now." Artemis said, he noticed Butler's finger constrict on the trigger, "You might hit the girl." Under usual circumstances Artemis wouldn't have cared. As long as the target was dead nothing else mattered to him. There was something about this woman, he didn't want her dead. She reminded him too much of Juliet. Juliet…Artemis' mind began to wander off…the swish of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the small smile she reserved just for him, her seductive scowl, her – "Artemis!" Butler hissed from his post, "The target is alone. I'm going to shoot." Artemis looked to the window. Just as Butler said, Richard Lennon Redford stood alone, half naked, drinking a glass of champagne. His lady friend was nowhere to be seen.

Artemis nodded, "Shoot."

* * *

The next day Artemis smiled broadly as he held the newspapers wide in his arms. The mysterious assassination of an infamous business man had made it to the front page. He lay down the paper on a nearby coffee table. Just then the door pushed open and the object of Artemis' affections wandered in. She held a glass tray in her hand. She placed its contents on the table near Artemis, Chilled Irish Spring water and Caviar. She left the room without a word. Juliet was still cross at Artemis for assassinating Richard Lennon Redford. Artemis thought nothing of it; Juliet would soon get over it, as she always did.

Artemis Fowl sank back in his black leather armchair, deep in thought. His hands placed parallel, his fingers forming an archway. His dark brows furrowed together as he conspired inside his cranium. This time about an entirely different thing.

* * *

Perhaps one day he'll tell her how he really feels.

Perhaps.

* * *

**AN - Please Review, I'm working ona second chapter. **


End file.
